


It Was Always You // Mattlex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys, MATTLEX
Genre: M/M, Wedding au!!!, i made it super cute, pls love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: Matt and Alex get married!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is long and im happy !!

Matt woke up with butterflies in his stomach. The day didn’t feel like it was real. He rolled over to face the digital clock on the nightstand; it was 8:26 AM. Rolling onto his back, Matt stretched and smiled.

He and Alex were getting married today.

Matt frowned, suddenly aware of the lack of Alex’s body next to him. He was so used to waking up next to Alex every day that it felt strange waking up alone. But Nick and Jamie had insisted (and paid for in advanced) that they do the traditional not-see-each-other-for-24-hours thing, and neither of them were gonna turn down a hotel with free wifi and champagne. 

Matt decided to at least text Alex.

‘Hey, u up? Can’t wait till later <3’

A moment later, Matt’s phone buzzed with a message back from Alex:

‘Aggh, I know, it’s killing me!! See ya soon xox’

Matt smiled.

•••

Matt stepped out the shower just as there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Matt called out from the bathroom.  
“The president,” Nick’s voice called back sarcastically.  
“Ha, alright, come in.”

The door clicked open and shut as Matt dried off. Nick sprawled himself out onto the bed.

“Jesus, this thing’s comfy!” He called out to Matt. Matt laughed in reply.  
“It is, isn’t it?”

Matt disappeared back into the bathroom. Moments later, he came out and sat next to Nick.

“Where’s Jamie?” He asked, knowing that if Nick was here, Jamie was somewhere nearby.  
“With Alex,” Nick told him.  
“God, I can’t wait to see him,” Matt mumbled.  
“Jamie or Alex?”  
“Alex, stupid!”  
Nick laughed.

There was a long silence after that. Matt found it quite comforting. He liked silence before somethinng big, kind of like the calm before the storm.

“Only about an hour and a half,” Nick commented after a while.  
Matt sighed.  
“Yeah,” he let out a nervous laugh after answering.  
“You excited?”  
“Of course! God, I love him,” Matt said dreamily.  
“Oh, hold off on the sappy sentimental stuff until the wedding!” Nick joked.

Matt sighed yet again. Waiting around was killing him. Alex was in the room next to him, and he still had to wait to see him.

•••

Matt and Nick had talked for most of the hour.

“Oh, shoot, it’s almost 10:30!” Nick pointed out suddenly.

Matt cursed under his breath. The wedding was for 11:30. He grabbed his suit out of the closet; it was quite crisp and smooth. Nick ran out to get his own.

Once Nick got back, the nerves started to kick in. As Nick tied Matt’s tie, Matt finally got what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomachs.

“Jesus, this is happening,” Matt thought aloud.  
“Indeed it is, my friend. Also, how do you tie a bowtie again?” Nick answered, trying to figure out how to actually tie the tie.  
“No idea,” Matt laughed.

Nick fumbled with the tie for a minute or so before finally getting it right.

“There ya go. You look...like a guy who’s gonna get married!” Nick said as he stood back and took Matt in.   
“I’d hope so, Mal,” Matt answered. He took a deep breath. It was 10:50.  
“Think we should go, Matt?” Nick asked. Matt nodded.  
“Let’s get ya married!” 

•••

It was happening. Matt was standing next to Nick, Jamie, and Cam. Music came from the speakers, and Miles came down the aisle, throwing flower petals like a little girl. Matt tried not to laugh.

As Miles took his seat, the music changed. It slowed, and everyone stood.

Matt’s breath hitched as Alex came down the aisle.

Alex smiled as soon as he saw Matt. Matt returned the wide smile.

Alex stopped next to Matt and turned to him. It wasn’t until then that Matt realized they had matching suits. Matt looked at Alex closely - his quiff was styled perfectly, and his eyes were sparkling. He seemed to glow in the sun.

Since they couldn’t find an actual priest, or anyone of that matter, for cheap, Alexa offered to get an online license. Seeing as all of them were drunk the night they decided it, that’s exactly what happened. 

Alexa cleared her throat and started. Finally came the vows.

Alex started.

“Matthew J Helders III...I’m not even sure what to say about you. My best friend since we were eleven, you were always my favorite. No offense to Jamie and Andy, of course,” he started, pausing for the laughter from everyone else.  
“I always got this feeling when I was with ya, Matt. How cliché to say. It’s true though. All the cheap romance novels from the thrift store, all the generic pop songs on the radio. They’re all right about love. And I’m more than certain that I love you more than anyone else in the world.”

Short and sweet.

Matt smiled. He felt his cheeks burn, and, as silly as it was, held back a few tears. 

He cleared his throat.

“Ah, Alex. You know I’m terrible with words; you’re the poetic one.   
“Remember when we were 13, didn’t know much about love at the time, and we kissed in your kitchen at 11:00 PM? Yeah, that was an adventure,” he laughed.   
“I’ll keep this short, as we can all tell I was never meant for talking. Alex, there aren’t words to say how in love with you I am. I really do love you more than anything.”

A soft “aww” came from the side of Alex. Matt peeked over and saw Nick quickly trying to wipe away tears.

“You know the deal, repeat after me,” Alexa said after a moment, unsure of what else to say.

“I, Matt Helders, take Alex Turner as my lawfully wedded husband.”

Matt repeated the words, looking Alex in the eyes as he did so. Alex did the same.

“Alex, do you take Matt to be your...lawfully wedded husband?” Alexa asked, again, not quite positive on what to say.

Alex took the ring Cam held out and put it on Matt’s finger.

“I do.”

“Great. Matt, do you promise to love Alex and not steal all his Dandelion and Burdocks?” Alexa said seriously.

Matt laughed. “I do.”

“Well, you may kiss the husband!”

Alex grabbed Matt’s hand and yanked him in. Matt grabbed Alex’s other hand, the one that wasn’t gripping Matt’s collar.

Everyone “aww’d” and clapped as they kissed.

Alex tried pulling away, but Matt held him for a second longer. They both smiled after pulling away.

“Alright then,” Alexa announced, “if I’m not mistaken, now we party!”

•••

The microphone squeaked as Miles got everyone’s attention.

“Ooh, sorry ‘bout that. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the, uh, couple’s first dance!” He said, picking up his guitar after.

Matt led Alex to the middle of the room. Neither of them were too educated on dancing, but Matt put his hands on Alex’s hips and Alex put his arms around Matt’s neck. They swayed back and forth a bit as Miles played one of his songs.

Matt took a moment to look at Alex. He looked mesmerizing; his face buried in Matt’s chest, smiling softly. Matt rested his chin on Alex’s head as they danced. 

Once the song ended, everything started getting interesting. First of all, Alex’s quiff was all messed up, which Matt thought was simultaneously the cutest and most attractive thing Matt’d ever seen. 

Miles played a couple more songs, then decided he wanted to join the party, and put on a radio channel over the speakers.

The rest of the wedding went off pretty smoothly - Alex smashed cake in Matt’s face, of course, and Matt almost dropped Alex. But in the thrill of the moment, none of that mattered.

•••

By the time the wedding came to an end, it was safe to say that everyone was exhausted. Matt carried Alex, bridal style, to the car Jamie had somehow whipped up. He drove the two back to their hotel.

Matt, eager as ever, pulled Alex along to his hotel room. 

“God, we’re married,” he said as they both fell back onto the bed.

Alex looked at Matt. “We are, aren’t we? It doesn’t feel real.”  
“It is Al. We’re married,” Matt said, smiling sleepily.


End file.
